Embodiments of the present invention relate generally to lighting systems for outdoor deck areas, for lighting purposes as well as decorative purposes, and more particularly to several embodiments of a stair riser light and a method for installing a stair riser light.
Outdoor deck areas are very popular as they add to the beauty of the home as well as provide a functional place to enjoy the outdoors. However, many decks do not have a sufficient lighting such that they can be enjoyed during the night time as well as the day time. Furthermore, the decks that currently employ lighting systems must run the wiring on the surface of the posts, railings, and deck surface, providing a look that is not aesthetically pleasing. Occasionally the wires are hidden by a conduit, but these materials are still not aesthetically pleasing. Also, current lighting systems mount on to the surface of deck materials and thus subject the deck users to various hazards such as catching their feet or clothing on the light assemblies.
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention provide a lighting system for an outdoor deck area that provides sufficient lighting while at the same time adding to the aesthetic value of the area. Therefore, embodiments of the present invention may substantially hide the wires from view and incorporate the light housings into the deck materials.
Embodiments of the present invention provide a lighting system that may be built specifically for the deck including the deck surface, railings, and posts to provide a total deck experience. Also, the deck may not need to be torn up and rearranged to put in the lighting system. The deck may be manufactured to allow the easy installation of the lighting system.
The lighting system does not have to be tailor-made for every home, but can be manufactured at a high production rate and can be installed at existing homes or businesses. Also, the embodiments do not need to be installed by a specialized carpenter, but instead can be installed by the homeowner. In this way, cost is minimized.
Embodiments of the present invention may protect the lighting assembly from environmental damage, including but not limited to water damage and insect damage.
Embodiments of the present invention include stair riser lights which are mounted within the vertical face of the stair riser such that the light assembly extends only minimally from the stair riser surface, providing a look that is both aesthetically pleasing and safe for the deck users. Furthermore, embodiments of the present invention may focus the light so that, rather than shining in all directions, the light is directed to illuminate the stair surface beneath the riser.
In addition to the novel features and advantages mentioned above, other benefits will be readily apparent from the following descriptions of the drawings and exemplary embodiments.